Isabella "Bella" Elizabeth Morelli
Appearance :Bella is petite and slender. Her bronze hair is a medium-length, and as far as style is concerned, she just lets it do what it wants. Street Clothes :Bella's usually clad in a sort of short dress that is red in color and has many, many zippers on it. The function of these zippers is unknown, as they don't seem to... well, zip. Also included in this outfit is a pair of white, lace-up shoes that reach up to her knees. The dress reaches to about 3 inches above her knees. Uniform :Bella, when fighting justice, is usually wearing a long-sleeved, tight, red minidress with a white diamond shape around the neckline, black flames along the bottom, a bold black 'B' on her chest, and a silver belt. To complete the suit is a pair of red stiletto, knee-high boots with black flames airbrushed on them. Notable Equipment :IF APPLICABLE Personality :Bella is pretty happy-go-lucky and optimistic. Her idea of a good time is going out on missions directly against the Titans, or chilling out in the North Tower with her best friend, Shasta. She tends to act before she thinks, which has cost the Brotherhood quite a few failed missions, but it's also helped in other missions when thinking before acting can cause the mission to go sour. Nobody, not even Shasta, has the heart to reprimand her when she messes up, but it doesn't happen that often, so nobody cares. Powers and Abilities Pyromancy :Fire--She can easily manipulate it, and make it into a variety of forms, but she mostly shoots fire balls or jets of flames. She's been known to throw a fiery "fit" every once in a while, but these "fits" are few and far between. During these "fits," she loses control of her powers and is surrounded by flames. She can manipulate up to a one-story building's worth of fire. To her, even a simple match or lighter can fuel her fiery needs for small fireballs or jets of flames. Weaknesses :All of her energy goes into the fire that surrounds her during a "fit," making her unable to manipulate the flames. It only lasts for up to 30 minutes, after which she will be incredibly weak and tired, barely able to stand. Although these "fits" aren't often, she's required to have a partner on every mission she takes, in case it happens. She is also unable to create fire, either she has to have a flame to work with or she has to draw heat from the air on hot days. Water puts out the flames, and she can't manipulate the flames when she's wet or if there's excessive amounts of water in the air. Relationships RELATIONSHIP #1 :RELATIONSHIP DESCRIPTION HERE RELATIONSHIP #2 :RELATIONSHIP DESCRIPTION HERE History Backstory ---- :Bella isn't from another planet, as most people assume, but from another of Earth's dimensions. The government of that dimension created a machine to explore Earth fully, and hooked it up to the core of the planet. Bella, along with her older brother Carlos, didn't like this unnatural way of studying their planet and sought to destroy the machine. They joined a group that was that dimension's version of the Brotherhood of Evil (called, creatively enough, the Rebellion Brotherhood), and was sent out in the group whose goal it was to actually destroy the machine. :When they was able to get close enough to it, the machine teleported Bella and Carlos to this dimension, but not before Bella managed to melt a few important computers for the mechanical monstrosity's activation. She arrived in a Brotherhood base alone, and, with no way to get back home, she joined the Brotherhood of Evil, since it reminded her of the Rebellion Brotherhood. :Since the Brotherhood took over, Bella has often found herself just wandering the streets, casually fending off do-gooders and taking random assignments from her superiors. She has to admit that she's been bored, what with the Titans either captured or in hiding, and nobody really opposing her... sometimes she does wish that the Titans were still around, just so she could have some fun fighting them. List of Character Appearances *None Character Also Mentioned In: *None Notes Category:Browse Category:Content Category:Characters Category:NPCs Category:Original NPCs Category:Inactive NPCs Category:Brotherhood of Evil Category:Alternate-Universe Earth Category:Humans Category:Pyromancers Category:Titans Together